Themesong
The girl known as Themesong (real name unrevealed) was a young street-singer when she first encountered Dick Tracy. She had long, unruly blonde hair and often went shoeless. At the time she met Dick Tracy, Themesong was six years old, about to turn seven. Themesong, the Street Singer Themesong's father, who went by the name Roach, was a member of Shoulders' criminal organization. They enlisted the girl to aid in their pickpocket scheme. Themesong would stand on the street and sing along to her wireless radio. This would attract onlookers who, distracted by the music, would not notice that their property was being stolen. One day, Roach inadvertently targeted Dick Tracy, who became determined to put a stop to the operation. Themesong was taken into custody, but was released due to a lack of evidence. Her abrasive manner both charmed and annoyed the detective. Shoulders blamed Roach for attracting the attention of the police and killed him. Themesong refused to testify against Shoulders, for fear of reprisal against herself or her mother. Tracy, using a short-distance transmitter, broadcast his voice through Themesong's radio, making her believe that he was her conscience. Themesong eventually decided to testify against Shoulders, but the mobster shot her. Themesong was hospitalized and slowly recovered. Shoulders was presumed killed during an attempt to escape capture. Gargles and Christmas Early A short while later, Themesong became involved in the case of Gargles. Gargles had rented a room from Themesong's mother. Gargles shot the older woman when she discovered that he was fugitive, leaving Themesong an orphan. Gargles went into hiding. Christmas Early, the popular radio personality, recruited Themesong to come on her program and entreat Gargles to give himself up. The girl's plea affected many of the City's residents, but Gargles did not surrender himself. He was later killed while trying to evade capture. Now an orphan, Themesong became the ward of Christmas Early, who introduced her to an old friend, Vitamin Flintheart. Flintheart had fallen on hard times, and he agreed to be Themesong's music tutor when he was not operating his hamburger counter. Themesong and Flintheart clashed, but seemed to have affection for each other. Themesong was surprised when Flintheart (under the control of Influence) rebuked her and Christmas Early. The Flipside Case In 1987, Themesong aided Dick Tracy in the payola case involving Flipside and the Apparatus. She was said to have completed college with a degree in broadcasting. She was working as the co-host of a popular rock & roll radio program alongside Garry Doll at WHUB. Themesong and Doll were approached by the Stereo Brothers, a pair of identical twins who were agents of Flipside. The brothers offered them money, cars, and drugs if they would play certain records. Themesong and Doll refused. Doll was later killed by the brothers using their "Black Sound" device. Themesong worked with Junior Tracy to develop a police sketch of the Stereo Brothers. After conferring with Flipside, the brothers determined that Themesong would have to be killed as well, as she was the only living witness who could implicate them. They ambushed Themesong in her car and attempted to kill her using the "Black Sound" device. Themesong was rescued by Sam Catchem and Lizz, and the Stereo Brothers were killed while trying to escape. Singing Career and Phishface In 2012, Themesong was shown to have developed a career in pop music. She had a popular song and music video that were inspired by her benefactor, "Do The Tracy". Her fans included Honeymoon Tracy and Astor. She contacted Dick Tracy about the online phishing scheme that was affecting her fans. This led to Tracy's investigation of the criminal Phishface. Category:Musicians Category:Broadcasters Category:Orphans Category:Characters That First Appeared as Kids